


Стеклоборд

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, YouTube
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Отто и Твистер - известные ютуберы, ведущие проект "Прокатись, если сможешь". В каждом выпуске подписчики канала бросают вызов Отто - он должен прокатиться на таком скейте, на котором, казалось бы, кататься невозможно. И двадцатый выпуск проекта ничем не отличается от других... кроме того, что за кадром Отто бросает вызов Твистеру.





	Стеклоборд

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст персонажей здесь - ну примерно 18-22 лет. Возможно, тут есть временная несостыковочка с функциями ютуба (лол, да), поэтому можно считать, что это чуть-чуть модерн ау.  
> Идея канала не оригинальная, такими делами промышляют, например, Braille Skateboarding: https://www.youtube.com/user/sprocker7 - у них же вы можете найти видео со стеклянным скейтбордом.

— Всем привет! С вами я, великолепный Оттомэн, — на этих словах Отто, сидевший на скамье в парке, блистательно улыбнулся, — и это двадцатый выпуск проекта «Прокатись, если сможешь!» На этот раз к нам приехала посылка из Небраски…  
  
Масштаб видео постепенно уменьшился до такой степени, чтобы стало хорошо видно продолговатую коробку на коленях Отто, и Твистер сказал:  
  
— Чувак, тут пометка «Осторожно». Интересно, что там такое?..  
  
— Мне тоже интересно, — кивнул Отто и взял ножницы.  
  
Быстро управившись со скрипучим скотчем, он открыл коробку и запустил руки в море пенопластовых шариков. Тут же он стал шуметь, продираясь сквозь картон и пузырчатую плёнку, и, как только он что-то нащупал, на его лице отразилось неподдельное удивление и восторг.  
  
— Ничего себе! — воскликнул Отто.  
  
— Что там, что там?  
  
Твистер даже подпрыгнул от нетерпения и, оставив камеру на штативе, появился сам в кадре. Он сел рядом с Отто и нырнул головой в коробку.  
  
— О-о-о-о, — поражённо протянул он. Затем он помог Отто вытащить наружу предмет их восхищения.  
  
— Стеклянный скейтборд! — Отто продемонстрировал доску на камеру.   
  
Твистер в этот момент дотянулся рукой до одного из колёс и, крутанув его, присвистнул:  
  
— Со стеклянными колёсами!  
  
Он спешно вернулся к камере, а Отто сказал, смотря в объектив сквозь прозрачную деку:  
  
— Твист, что делать будем с такой красотой?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал тот плечами, — может, попробуешь сначала встать и посмотреть, не сломается ли?..  
  
Отто тут же поставил скейт на землю и решительно занёс левую ногу над ним, заставив тем самым Твистера издать короткий испуганный вскрик.  
  
— Не так резко, чел! — попросил он.  
  
— Да ладно тебе! — отмахнулся Отто, замерший с ногой в воздухе, однако всё же послушался и опустил ногу на доску настолько плавно, насколько мог.  
  
Скейт это вроде бы выдержал и даже не скрипнул, поэтому Отто уверенно поставил и правую ногу, ловко балансируя на нём. Твистер, снимая его с разных сторон, приговаривал:  
  
— Ну надо же… вполне себе держится…  
  
— И поедет, наверное, хорошо, — удовлетворённо произнёс Отто, собравшись по привычке попрыгать на доске, но Твистер вовремя шикнул на него. — Чёрт, я совсем не ощущаю, что он стеклянный. Он, на самом деле, довольно… плотный? Разве что скользкий немного. В коробке есть наждак?  
  
— Сейчас посмотрю! — Твистер снова появился в кадре и зарылся в коробку. Через несколько секунд он высунул голову и отрапортовал: — Наждака нет!  
  
— Ну и ладно, так тоже сойдёт, — пожал плечами Отто.  
  
Твистер подошёл к нему со словами:  
  
— Тебе помочь?  
  
— Если будете так любезны, мистер Родригез, — Отто ухмыльнулся.  
  
— О, не зови меня так! — возмущённо воскликнул Твистер и, немного замявшись на месте, всё же решил подтолкнуть Отто.  
  
— Я еду! — радостно воскликнул тот, смотря на свои ноги, после чего решил сам оттолкнуться и разогнаться.   
  
Твистер схватил камеру и поспешил за ним. Поездка по ровной поверхности и низким рампам прошла довольно гладко, и со скейтбордом всё ещё ничего не случилось, так что Отто окончательно набрался решимости.  
  
— Настало время хардкора!  
  
Он слез с доски, поднял её, проверил на всякий случай на предмет повреждений и направился к гораздо более высокой рампе, чем те, на которые он уже заезжал.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?! — воскликнул Твистер, побежав за ним.  
  
Отто уже взобрался на рампу и поставил скейт.  
  
— Я хочу съехать отсюда, — ответил он, оценивающе смотря вниз.  
  
— Чувак, но это же опасно!..  
  
— «Опасно» — моё второе имя, если уж не первое!  
  
Твистер шумно вздохнул.  
  
— Мне уже больно на это смотреть, бро...  
  
— Чего ты? Главное — не упасть на стекло, когда оно разобьётся.  
  
— Но как же ты сможешь не упасть на него?..  
  
Отто закатил глаза.  
  
— Блин, Твист, ну я даже не знаю… я профи, который, наверное, и падать научился правильно за столько лет практики, нет?..  
  
— Ну, наверное… — озадаченно протянул Твистер.  
  
— Вот и хватит мямлить! Я поехал! — с этими словами Отто молниеносно забрался на доску и съехал вниз совершенно благополучно…  _или нет?!_  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке?! — закричал Твистер практически одновременно с криком Отто, последовавшего за звуком бьющегося стекла и ринулся к нему, отбросив камеру в сторону. Таким образом, в кадре стали видны лишь асфальт да убегающие ноги.  
  
— А ты не видишь, чел?! — послышался раздражённый ответ и тут же следующий за ним страдальческий стон: — Ох, чёрт…

* * *

Сидя на диване, Отто в очередной раз скривился от боли, когда Твистер принялся обрабатывать следующую рану — к счастью, все они были сравнительно мелкими и неопасными. Можно было сказать, что в какой-то степени Отто всё-таки повезло, хотя, по его меркам, везением было бы не попасть на стекло, а то и вовсе умудриться его не разбить. Дека раскололась ещё в самом начале, поэтому Отто просто упал вслед за осколками и невольно их приумножил весом своего тела; зато колёса, как ни странно, остались целы и невредимы.  
  
За годы совместной экстремальной деятельности Твистер и Отто выучились спасать друг друга и оказывать первую помощь в случае травм; в основном этим, конечно же, занимался Твистер, поскольку Отто гораздо сильнее был подвержен рискованным затеям, и этот случай со стеклянным скейтбордом вовсе не был новостью. Твистер перешёл к другому порезу, что оказался в опасной близости к шее, и тут у Отто невольно вырвалось протестующее восклицание.  
  
— Чёрт, прости! — Твистер отдёрнул руку, однако буквально через мгновение продолжил начатое, решительно заявив: — Но я должен!  
  
— Осторожнее, — сквозь зубы произнёс Отто; ему стоило больших усилий молчаливо вытерпеть все процедуры.  
  
— Это то, что я тебе говорю всё время! — недовольно пробубнил Твистер, накладывая повязку. — Кажется, всё.  
  
Отто оглядел свои руки и торс и довольно заявил, вставая с дивана:  
  
— Ну, теперь можно дальше кататься!..  
  
— А ну стой! — приказал Твистер, рывком возвращая друга на место, на что тот немедленно возмутился. — Блин, ну не сейчас, подожди хоть немного, пока порезы затянутся. Мы можем закончить выпуск даже завтра, если что.  
  
— Ладно, но давай ты сейчас снимешь фрагмент со мной здесь? — предложил Отто, очевидно, разочарованный тем, что не мог пойти на улицу — это ещё с малых лет было его кошмаром.  
  
— Ладно, — пошёл на уступку Твистер и достал камеру.  
  
Объектив сразу же выхватил кривую улыбку великолепного Оттомэна; тот помахал рукой и сказал:  
  
— Как видите, я немного поранился. Но благодаря моему замечательному оператору я снова в порядке и смогу теперь протестировать отдельно стеклянные колёса. Кстати, подвески на удивление качественные…  
  
На словах о «замечательном операторе» Твистер от неожиданности чуть не поперхнулся, но смог обратить это в относительно нейтральную усмешку — настолько это искренне и неиронично прозвучало, настолько…  _тепло?_  Нет, это он уже надумывает.  
  
Через пару минут Отто закончил свою речь, и Твистер, иногда разбавлявший её обычными шутливыми вставками, выключил камеру. Когда он отошёл к столу, чтобы положить её туда, Отто задумчиво протянул:  
  
— И почему ты так редко снимаешь кепку…  
  
— А? Не знаю, — Твистер пожал плечами, — вроде как привычка. А что?  
  
— Уже забыл, какие у тебя крутые волосы, — непринуждённо ответил Отто.  
  
— Правда?! — взволнованно переспросил Твистер, подскочив к зеркалу и принявшись разглядывать свою причёску. — Эм… спасибо, бро! — он широко заулыбался и посмотрел в зеркале прямо на подошедшего почти вплотную Отто.  
  
А Отто, в миллионный раз подивившись наивности друга, бросился на него, захватил голову и начал трепать рыжую шевелюру.  
  
— Ха-ха, повёлся на комплимент! — Отто злорадно захохотал, а Твистер возмущённо завопил:  
  
— Блин, перестань! Зачем ты так?!..  
  
С протестующим мычанием он вырвался из захвата и немедленно начал мстить тем же самым действом. Отто, однако, лишь смеялся в ответ; его нисколько это не раздражало. Но только до тех пор, пока Твистер случайно не задел одну из его ран, заставив его схватиться за больное место и сдавленно зашипеть.  
  
— Тебе больно? — забеспокоился Твистер, машинально кладя руку на задетую рану.  
  
— Блин, а ты-то не видишь! — недовольно пробормотал Отто, но его раздражение быстро сменилось озадаченностью. — Эм, Твист?..  
  
— Чего? — переспросил тот, но объяснения не потребовалось: он понял, что сжимал в своей руке руку Отто, сжимавшую, в свою очередь, порезанное плечо. С виноватым выражением лица он убрал ладонь, но Отто вдруг возразил:  
  
— Нет-нет, всё нормально.  
  
Он опустил руку, обнажая ранение, и выжидающе посмотрел Твистеру прямо в глаза. Определить по этому взгляду, чего ждал Отто, было невозможно, поэтому Твистер решил поступить наугад: несколько неуверенно он протянул руку вперёд и, не встретив сопротивления, осторожно провёл пальцами по тёплой коже, а затем положил ладонь полностью на плечо и слегка его потрепал.  
  
Бесценные полминуты молчания и игр в гляделки — и Отто вновь расплылся в усмешке, заявив:  
  
— Чего так смотришь? Хочешь поцеловать меня?  
  
— Что?.. Нет! — запротестовал Твистер и резко отвернулся.  
  
— А может, хочешь, но тебе просто слабо? — начал Отто подтрунивать над ним.  
  
— Нет, не слабо! — воскликнул Твистер, только потом поняв, как это прозвучало.  
  
Отто вновь подскочил к нему так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и спросил:  
  
— Тогда почему ты не сделаешь этого?  
  
— Отто! Хватит этих дурацких шуток, будто я от Ларса не натерпелся! — Твистер со странной рассеянностью двинулся к дивану и сел на него, продолжая с негодованием: — Вот ты меня пытаешься в это втянуть, а потом я от тебя же по морде получу, да? И с чего ты, блин, взял, что я хочу это сделать?!..  
  
— Ты сам только что это подтверди-и-ил, — пропел Отто, прокатившись по гладкому полу на ногах.  
  
Он встал напротив раздражённого (и дико смущённого) Твистера, сложившего руки на груди, и небрежно бросил:  
  
— Просто ты не сможешь, тебе духу не хватит.  
  
— Мне-то не хватит?!  
  
— Ага-а-а.  
  
— Ну уж нет!  
  
Твистер вскочил на ноги и решительно прижался к губам Отто; тот от неожиданности слегка пошатнулся, но смог устоять. И он не оттолкнул Твистера, нет, он, напротив, схватился за его плечи.  _То есть, он это всё серьёзно?.._  
  
Когда поцелуй закончился, Отто, переборов секундное замешательство, восхищённо присвистнул:  
  
— А всё-таки смог.  
  
Твистер ничего не ответил, поскольку был страшно взволнован, и через его тело ежесекундно словно бы проходили острые стрелы, делая его дыхание частым и сбивчивым —  _чёрт возьми, да, он смог._  Вот только он не понимал, зачем ему это было нужно, и почему он себя так чувствовал после этого. Так… восторженно, будто бы только что выиграл крупнейшее соревнование, и ему аплодировала многотысячная аудитория! Как это всё понимать?!..  
  
Опасаясь того, что сейчас он окончательно запутается, Твистер защитился резкой сменой темы:  
  
— А теперь... теперь погнали снимать выпуск! Я вижу, тебе уже лучше, так что...  
  
Не договорив, он схватил камеру в руки и ринулся к двери.  
  
— Конечно! — тут же обрадовался Отто и в считанные секунды надел футболку, собрал подвески с колёсами и вытащил откуда-то из угла деку для скейта и сумку с инструментами. Из квартиры он выбежал даже раньше Твистера, громко провозгласив: — Как говорили древние гавайцы, один олли в ночь гонит доктора прочь!*  
  
Твистер растерянно произнёс вслед:  
  
— Но разве древние гавайцы катались на скейтах?..  
  
Его голос разнёсся эхом по подъезду; ответом стало такое же эхо от звонкого смеха Отто.

* * *

📌 _Комментарий закреплён пользователем Ottoman And Twister Team._  
  
_Rocketgirrrl:_  
  
Ставьте лайк, если тоже хотите себе такого замечательного и заботливого оператора, как Твистер.  
  
👍2,5К  
  
♥  _Комментарий понравился пользователю Ottoman And Twister Team._


End file.
